


In The Garden

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Brother Francis is really into Nanny Ashtoreth





	In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Since Crowley and Nanny Ashtoreth are the same person and Aziraphale and Brother Francis are the same person, I just used the names Aziraphale and Crowley.
> 
> Crowley was female presenting while being Nanny Ashtoreth, so in this fic he uses she/her pronouns and has a female body.
> 
> Aziraphale is NOT in his Brother Francis disguise in this!

“You look so beautiful like this,” Aziraphale pants into Crowley’s neck between kisses. “I mean, you’re beautiful in any form you take, but this one, Nanny, oh you take my breath away.”   
  
Crowley whimpers and bucks into Aziraphale’s hand as he slowly moves it down her abdomen.   
  
“I haven’t been able to take my mind off of you for an instant.” Aziraphale is pressing his hard on against her thigh, and Crowley’s panties are utterly drenched.   
  
Aziraphale’s fingers reach the waistband of Crowley’s skirt and pause. The angel removes his face from Crowley’s neck for a moment to look at her. “May I?”  
  
Crowley swallows thickly and nods, and that fast Aziraphale’s digits are inside her dripping wet cunt, moving at an unrelenting pace.  
  
Crowley shrieks, clamping a hand over her mouth and leaning back against the greenhouse window she’s seated in front of with a loud moan that’s only slightly muffled.   
  
“You’re soaking.” Aziraphale’s voice is filled with wonder, like he can’t believe it. He looks up at Crowley. “All this for me?”   
  
Somehow, some way, Crowley manages a smirk. “Want more?”   
  
She doesn’t wait for a reply, undoing the buttons on her shirt and letting it fall down her shoulders, her black and red bra cupping her perfect breasts.  
  
Aziraphale makes a choked sound, staring at them for a moment with huge eyes before latching his mouth to one, biting possessively at the sensitive skin.   
  
Crowley cries out and hold him there with one hand on the back of his head, spreading her legs wider for Aziraphale’s fingers.   
  
Everything feels so good. Aziraphale’s breath on her chest, his fingers sliding in and out, the way he can’t stop moaning as he touches her all over, feels her up, finger fucks her.   
  
“Angel,” Crowley pants. “Angel I’m so close, oh fuck, angel, _angel_.....”  
  
Aziraphale’s mouth and tongue find her nipple and Crowley’s legs go weak, shaking like anything as Aziraphale continues to use his fingers on her.   
  
By now Crowley is so wet that every movement of Aziraphale’s fingers in and out of her is accompanied by sloppy, lewd wet sounds. Every time he so much as twitches, there’s a squelch, and every time he thrusts inside her his hand is coated in more slick.   
  
Crowley is fucking herself onto his fingers desperately, chasing what she knows will be the best orgasm of her life. She wants it, she _needs_ it, and she’s so desperate for it that when Aziraphale removes his fingers she almost punches him.   
  
She’s about to ask why, when Aziraphale sticks the two fingers that were inside her into his mouth and sucks them clean. His eyes are closed and he sighs as he does it. He’s _enjoying _it.   
  
It’s the hottest thing in the world to watch. Aziraphale takes his time licking each finger clean, and Crowley is sure she’s going to pass out.   
  
He locks eyes with her as he finishes, removing his fingers from his mouth with a wet _pop_.  
  
“Oh Crowley,” he says softly, voice a whisper. “You taste better than I ever could have imagined.”  
  
And then he’s on his knees and diving beneath Crowley’s skirt, and Crowley howls like a damned cat in heat as Aziraphale’s mouth latches onto her clit and _sucks._   
  
When Crowley goes to fist his curly hair, her hands are clawed, and as she bucks needingly into Aziraphale’s warm and welcoming mouth her shrieks and cries begin to truly sound like those of a demon.   
  
“Angel,” her voice is horse and sounds more like the voice she has as her usual male form. “Oh angel, oh go—somebody, oh _fuck_! _Aziraphale_!”   
  
She’s desperately humping Aziraphale’s tongue. It feels so good, _it feels so good_, and she can hardly take it.   
  
“I’m close,” she whimpers, and in reply Aziraphale pushes her legs a little more apart and goes at it harder.   
  
His tongue circles her clit, and she’s so wet it’s the only thing Aziraphale can taste.   
  
But it’s the taste of Crowley, his Crowley, and it’s the best thing he has tasted in his entire existence.   
  
He wants more, wants to taste her forever, could spend all day between her legs, and so he pulls her hips forwards and moves his tongue from her clit to dip inside her.   
  
His mouth is instantly flooded with her taste as Crowley cries out above him. “Angel, do that again!”   
  
Anything for her.  
  
He pushes his tongue deeper inside her this time and is rewarded with an erotic whine from above him and more of Crowley’s taste in his mouth.   
  
He can’t get enough of it, craves it like a candy, and his nose is in her fine red pubic hairs as he begins to tongue fuck her with abandon.   
  
Her legs clamp around his head like a vice and he can feel her whole body shaking as she comes apart, flooding his mouth with her juices, and he laps it all up eagerly.   
  
When he removes himself from between her legs and sits back, he can see that her sunglasses are askew on her face and her hair is slightly mussed.   
  
“You look beautiful, my dear,” he says with a smile.   
  
Crowley returns the gesture, her smile the lazy, contented smile of someone who just had a good lay.   
  
“I love you angel.” She says, and Aziraphale’s smile grows wider.  
  
“I love you too.”


End file.
